Lucy's Diary
by imahinasyon
Summary: This is my first Fanfic. This story is about Natsu and Happy who got sucked in Lucy's Magical Diary. NaLu


One night, Lucy is writing on her diary..

"Today, I went to job with Natsu and Happy. Our job this time is to escort a delivery. Natsu didn't feel well, as usual because he is weak in transportation.. jeez.. that Natsu.. but it's fun being together with them.."

Lucy closed her diary, left it on the top of the table and took a bath..after she took a bath, she put her pajamas on and go to sleep.

"oyasumi plue"

"pun~pun~ .."

The next morning..

"'Yo! Lucy! Ohayou!"

"oha- aaahhhh! You're here?"

"aye! Good morning lucy!"

"uh..ohayou... but, why are you here so early?"

"we want to invite you to fish"

"Aye! Fish is delicious!"

"alright then.. since i'm not busy today, i'll come with you"

"Yes! Let's go!"

"wait, i will just change my clothes"

"Okay.. take your time.."

"Natsu, i think there's something wrong with lucy"

"hah?"

"Everytime we are here she usually says, *imitating Lucy* "_I'm busy! I can't come with you..just go home" _she says.."

"you're right..hmm.. what's up with her?"

While they are waiting for Lucy, they saw a diary on Lucy's table. They got curious and opened it..

"Natsu look!"

"What's this?"

"I don't know..let's open"

They opened the diary and suddenly.. they got sucked up inside the diary.

"AAAAHHHH!" they shouted.

Lucy heard their scream and quickly, she runs to Natsu and Happy. Lucy saw what happened.

"Wha-what happened here? They got sucked up inside the book?"

"What should i do? How can i get them out?"

Inside the book..

"Happy! Are you alright?"

"Natsu, where are we?"

"hmm.. all i remember is.. we opened the diary then we got sucked up inside"

"AAHH! What should we do?"

they started to panic they saw a person coming and they hide.

"Natsu! Someone is coming"

"Let's hide"

"Aye!"

They saw the person coming..and they got surprised on what they saw.

"EEEEEHHH? A LITTLE LUCY?"

"what's happening here?"

"maybe.. we are seeing what Lucy wrote in her diary"

"Happy! Look! It's Lucy's mother!"

"they are look a like"

"of course! She is Lucy's mother"

"they looked happy together.. "

"and Lucy looks kinda cute when she was little"

"aye!..*whispers* you lllliiiiikkeee her.."

"what?"

"nothing"

As they watch and follow Lucy, they transported to a new scene..

"wait, now, where are we?"

"look! It's a little lucy and his father"

"Father! Father!" little lucy said..

"I made a riceball for you.."

"Lucy, i'm busy.. go out and play.."

"Okay then, i'll just leave it here.. you know.. today is..."

"can't you understand me? I'm busy! Go out!"

"So-sorry" then lucy walks away while crying and whispered "..today is my birthday"

"That's rude!"

"It seems that today is Lucy's birthday..i see why is lucy in good mood"

again, they transported into another scene..

"where are we?"

"this place looks familiar"

"really?"

"i think we went here before.."

"you think so?..hmm.. wait! It's lucy!"

"and this time, she grown up!"

"It's the fake salamander!"

"why is lucy talking to that fake salamander?"

They followed Lucy everywhere she goes and then..

"hey look! Natsu! That's me!"

"..and that's me!.. "

"Ah! I remembered! This is the first time we met Lucy"

"Look at you natsu the way you eat is funny! You looked really hungry"

"now, look who's talking.."

Outside the book.. Lucy is busy finding out how she can get out Natsu and Happy from the diary..

"ah! This!.hmm.. let's see.. hmm.. wow! I didn't know that my diary has a magical power that can get other person inside my diary.. if there are inside my diary.. that means.. they are now seeing what i wrote .. oh jeez.. "

"it says here that they can only get out of the diary after they finish the diary.. oh no! So all i have to do is to wait for them *sigh*"

Inside the diary.. they witnessed many things that happened to Lucy and Lucy's moments with fairytail.. until they reach the newest Lucy's writing.

"Hey natsu! This scene happened yesterday.."

"yes, this is when we went to a job.."

And at last.. the finished the diary.. now, they're back..

"where are we now?" natsu asked..

"Natsu! Happy!" lucy called

"Lucy!" happy shouted and then flies to her and hugged her..

"I'm so worried! Jeez.. this diary is troublesome so i'll just keep this"

Then lucy keeps the diary away.. Happy noticed that natsu is thinking..

"what's the matter natsu?"

"hmm.. today is Lucy's birthday right?"

"aye! I remembered! ..what about it?"

"i'm thinking of throwing a surprise birthday party for her.."

"aye! good idea!"

"no need for that.."

"Lucy? You heard?"

"Just you and happy is enough.. it's fun being with you guys"

"aye!"


End file.
